Pups and the Midnight Movie
This is set after "Pups and the Carnival" Summary Smoky and Kailey want to go on a date to see a scary movie at midnight but when Ryder and Rocky refuse to let them see it, the pups sneak out. How will it go? Will they get caught? Characters * Smoky * Kailey * Rocky * Ryder * Tundra * Chase * Zuma Story It was a sunny day in Adventure Bay. Smoky had just finished playing fetch with Ryder. So he comes inside the Lookout to relax and sees his new girlfriend Kailey sitting on a bean bag chair watching Apollo the Super Pup. Smoky: Hey Kailey! Kailey: Hey Smoky! Smoky: What are you watching? (he looks over curiously) Kailey: Apollo the Super Pup! It is the best show ever!........Wanna watch it with me? Smoky: S-Sure! He walks over and sits next to her on the bean bag chair and they start watching tv together. All of a sudden a commercial comes on for a new scary movie called "The Werewolf's Revenge". It was rated PG-13. Kailey: That looks so scary! Smoky: Yeah! (he gets an idea)....Hey! Why don't we go on a date tonight to the movies to see it? Kailey: (her tail wags in excitement) Sure! But the movie starts at midnight. That is way past our bed-time! Smoky: I'm sure Ryder will say yes! Let's go ask him! Kailey: Okay! The two pups run out of the Lookout and search for Ryder. They find him playing fetch with Rocky. Smoky: Ryder, Ryder, Ryder!!! Ryder: What's up you two? Smoky: Can I take Kailey on a date to see "The Werewolf's Revenge" tonight? Ryder: Doesn't that movie start at midnight? Kailey: Yes. Ryder: I'm sorry but that is way too late for you pups to be staying up. Smoky: But...... Ryder: No and that's the last I want to hear about this! Both pups start to whimper as Rocky approaches. Rocky: What's going on? Smoky: (with tears in his eyes) Ryder won't let me take Kailey on a date to a midnight movie. Rocky: Bro, I'm not even allowed to be up that late! You need your sleep. You are still a little pup. Smoky: We really, really, really want to go!! Rocky: I'm sorry but we can't allow you to go! Smoky and Kailey both walk back to the Lookout crying over not being allowed to go and from Ryder yelling at them. Kailey: What are we going to do now? Smoky: (gets an idea) We are going to sneak out to see that movie! Kailey: We can't sneak out! We will get in trouble! Smoky: This might be our only chance to go to a midnight movie! Kailey: I...I guess.....fine, I'll go! Smoky gives her a big hug and they agree to go to their beds at bed-time and then meet up at 11:30 to go to the movie. At bed-time: Chase: Time for bed pups! (over megaphone) Zuma: We awe wight here dude! Chase: Oops sorry! Ryder: Smoky, I'm sorry I got mad at you today. I just think that's too late for you to go out. Smoky: It's okay. We are over it now! Ryder: (suspects something is up but shrugs it off) Okay. See you pups in the morning! The pups: Night Ryder! All of the pups head to their pup-houses and fall asleep. At 11:30PM in front of the Lookout: Smoky: pssst...Kailey! Are you there? (looks around for her) Kailey: I'm right behind you. Smoky: Ahh!! (jumps into the air) Kailey: Shhh.....Do you want to get caught or something? Smoky: hehe sorry! Kailey: Lets walk to the movie! Smoky: Okay! Both pups start walking to the movie, talking along the way. Smoky: Wow, Kailey! You......you look so beautiful tonight! Kailey: (blushes) T-Thanks!.......You look so handsome!! Smoky: (blushes) T-Thank you! It took me forever to get my fur brushed. Kailey: (giggles) You excited to see the movie? Smoky: Yeah! I bet it will be super scary! (To himself) I hope not too scary! The pups arrive at the theater and buy their tickets and some popcorn. They sit in their seats. Smoky: You scared? Kailey: No way! I'm brave! As the movie goes on, the pups are starting to get scared but try not to show it, although that didn't work. "Man: It sure is dark here! Maybe I should have waited until daytime to go on this walk. Wolf: (Howls) Man: What was that? (looks around for the howl) It's probably nothing. Wolf: (Howls)(sounds closer than before) Man: (gets scared) I...I think I'll better move a little faster! Wolf: (howls)(even closer) Man: (turns around and sees glowing yellow eyes staring back at him) Wolf: (Growls)(starts to run after the man) Man: (Runs for his life but trips on a root of a nearby tree and falls onto the ground) Wolf: (Pounces on the man biting his arm and scratching him) Man: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Smoky and Kailey both jump out of their seats. They cuddle close together in fear. Just then, Ryder walks into the movie and sees the two pups. Ryder: (to himself) I told those pups this movie was too scary for them. Plus, it's way past their bedtime! I'm not going to say anything tonight but they are in soooo much trouble! Two hours later, the pups leave the movie and head home. Smoky: (trembling from the movie) T-that wasn't so...so scary! Kailey: (also trembling) I.......I don't know why people find it scary! The pups hear a howling in the distance. Smoky: L-Let's get back to the Lookout before Ryder knows we went to the movies anyways. The two pups take off for the Lookout. Ryder watches the pups from the movie theater's door. Ryder: I might need Rocky's help punishing those two! (walks back to the Lookout). At the Lookout: Smoky: Goodnight Kailey! (nuzzles her) Kailey: (nuzzles back) Night, Smoky! They both walk to their beds and fall asleep. Smoky starts tossing and turning in his sleep. In Smoky's dream: Smoky: Where am I? He hears howling in the distance. Smoky: What was that? (gets frightened but continues down the path) He hears the howling but it sounded closer. Smoky: There is definately something out there! Smoky looks around and saw glowing yellow eyes. Smoky: Ahhhhhh (runs for his life) The wolf chases him. Like the man in the movie, Smoky trips over a root. The wolf is about to Pounce on him. Smoky: AAHHHHHHH! (wakes up just as the wolf was about to bite him) Back in real life: Smoky: AHHHHHHHHH!....phew......Just a bad dream! That movie was really scary! I think I will sleep in the TV room tonight! Smoky walks into the Lookout and bumps into Kailey right by the elevator. Smoky: Oops! Sorry Kailey, didn't see you there! Why are you in here? Kailey: Uhhh.......I...I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd try to in the TV room...Wait, why are you in here? Smoky: Uhhh....Same reason! Kailey: Okay...Do you wanna..hang out until we fall asleep? Smoky: O-Okay!! Both pups grabbed their sleeping bags and talked for hours. First, Kailey falls asleep. Then Smoky falls asleep. The next morning, Rocky came inside to watch TV until he saw both pups fast asleep in their sleeping bags. Kailey is just sleeping normally and Smoky has his tongue sticking out drooling on his pillow. Rocky: I wonder if Ryder knows why they are sleeping in here (goes and finds Ryder on his pup-pad playing a game) Hey Ryder, why are Smoky and Kailey sleeping in the TV room? Ryder: They snuck out to the midnight movie last night even though I told them not to....They need to be punished! But how should they be punished? Rocky: I have an idea! You also saw the movie last night. Right? Ryder: Right! Rocky: So you can tell me about the movie and me and some of the others will scare them into confessing the truth. Ryder: Sounds good! Let's start after dinner tonight!! Rocky: Got it, Ryder! Rocky went to the others to tell them of his plan. Tundra: Isn't that being mean to them? Rocky: Well, they disobeyed me and Ryder! Tundra: That's true........but I don't want to scare them! Rocky: You don't have to help if you don't want to. Tundra: I think I will sit this one out...See you later Rocky! (She walks away). Chase: I'll help! What movie did they see? Rocky: Ryder said they saw "The Werewolf's Revenge" Chase: I heard that movie is very scary. What did you have in mind to scare him? Rocky: Well, in the movie, The man is being hunted by a wolf who turns him into the next werewolf. The man keeps hearing howling as he goes on a walk through the woods. The howling gets closer and closer until the man sees glowing yellow eyes! Then the wolf attacks! Chase: Sounds scary! I'm glad I didn't see it! Rocky: Well we are going to scare those two by howling when they go on their nightly walk! Chase: Why don't I dress up as a wolf and chase them? Rocky: Good idea! That Night After Dinner: Smoky: Ready for our walk Kailey? Kailey: Just about! (eats up the rest of her pup-food) Ready! Rocky: Have fun you two! Smoky: Thanks bro! The two pups went on their walk. Rocky: You got your costume ready? Chase: It's ready! (throws it on) How do I look? Rocky: Wow Chase! You actually look like a wolf! Chase: Thanks! Katie helped make it for me! Rocky: No problem! (to Ryder) We are ready to scare them into admitting they went to that movie! Ryder: Okay! I'll follow along with you guys and I'll watch as you two scare them! Rocky and Chase: You got it! On the Walk: Kailey: It's beautiful out tonight! Smoky: Not as beautiful as you! Kailey blushes as they walk through the pup-park. Rocky and Chase: (in the distance) (howling) Smoky: What was that? Kailey: I....I don't know! (shaking a little) Smoky: Lets keep moving. It was probably nothing. Rocky and Chase: (a little closer) (howling) Kailey: It....it's getting closer! Smoky: Doesn't this remind you of..... Kailey: Y-Yeah!!! C'mon Smoky, lets head back to the Lookout! Smoky: Maybe your right! (turns around and sees yellow eyes staring at them in the darkness) Smoky and Kailey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Both pups run as fast as they can for the Lookout. Rocky: (seeing his little brother and his girlfriend run to the Lookout) Hahaha, they fell for it! C'mon Chase, lets chase them to the Lookout! There, we can get them to confess that they snuck out! Chase: Great idea Rocky!!! They follow the two younger pups back to the Lookout howling as they ran. At the Lookout, Ryder is hiding behind a tree watching as a frightened Smoky and Kailey run up to the Lookout in fear of the "wolf" following them. Chase catches up and starts growling at the two pups. Rocky joins Ryder by the bush. Smoky: Please don't eat us!!!!! Kailey: We don't want to be pup-chow!! Smoky and Kailey huddle together shaking in fear of the "wolf". Smoky: We should never have seen "The Werewolf's Revenge" last night! Goodbye Kailey! Kailey: Goodbye Smoky!! Ryder and Rocky: Ah Ha!! Smoky and Kailey: AHHHHH! Ryder: We knew you two snuck out and saw that movie even though you were told no! Smoky: H.....How did you know? Ryder: I went to the theater to see it and you two were jumping out of your seats scared.' Smoky: Oh.......... Smoky and Kailey: We are sorry! (they start whimpering) Ryder: You both are not allowed to watch Apollo the Superpup for one week!.....now it's time for bed! Smoky: But...... Kailey: We love that show! Ryder: You disobeyed me! That is your punishment! Smoky and Kailey: Yes Ryder! (both pups looked very depressed) After that moment, the pups vowed never to disobey Ryder, especially since they had to miss the one-hour special of Apollo the Superpup. The End Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Sorry it took about a month to write. Let me know in the comments what you think of it! :) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Present gen Category:First Gen Story Category:Story Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories